


The Book of Adventurers

by blakelefae



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakelefae/pseuds/blakelefae





	1. A Simple Bar Night

I smiled from my stool by the bar, looking up at the close by stage. Jubilate music filled the tiny tavern as my little girl trotted around the wooden flooring, loud voice grasping the attention of all the drunk dwarves and humans in the small room. Small hands strummed my lute that I lended her, giving a little twirl as she reached the first chorus of her song. I watched her tan face flushed a little as some of the men clapped along with the beat, taking a second to quickly brush her chestnut hair out of her face as she continued. She tapped her worn hiking boots on the floor as she hopped down, walking around the tables one by one. Every table she passed seemed to worm a bright smile out of everyone, even the poor drunk sap in the corner who was awoken by her voice. I was oh so proud of her, just as a father should. Rounding the second and third chorus her loud melody slowed down, going back up onto the stage. Her voice turned soft as she sang the last few words, the tavern drew to a soft quiet close. The drunken patrons called for another song, but I shook my head, taking our key and payment from the bartender for our entertainment tonight. 

As expected, our room had two beds and I locked the door behind us as we went in.  “it's okay, you can change now. No one will see.” I said to her, watching her visibly relaxed as she set the bags down on the bed. Shoulder length brown hair turned to a pale platinum, tan skin draining of all pigment. She looked over at me, once green eyes having turned back to their pure ebony black. Everything that had defined them as a female wood elf vanished, leaving a genderless changeling wearing feminine clothing. 

“You did an amazing job tonight Sol, I'm so proud of you.” I told them, giving Sol a gentle hug and hearing a small chuckle, their voice now a bit less like it was before.

“I'm glad they were happy. Seeing all of them smile like that made it worth it. Say, the next town is where you found me I think, right?”

“Yes indeed. I can finally show you around where I found you. And don't worry. They are a little more hospitable to changelings, as a bar I know of was run by them. Not that many settle down after all, so while they aren't common they certainly aren't as bad as some of those northern towns made it seem.”  I laughed softly, ruffling their wispy hair before sitting on the second bed. “Lets get some rest, it will be a long walk tomorrow, believe me. On the way there we can do some fun games, how about that?” I asked, getting a smile and a nod as Sol turned down the oil lamp in the room, then crawling under the blankets.

“Goodnight Makarti, may you sleep well.” they whispered before drifting off to sleep, and I did the same.


	2. A Final Song, A First Note

The early morning sun started to enter through the trees, the carriage going down the path being the only thing to interrupt the peace of the forest. A fairly large root that the sleeping passenger in the back of the cart got jostled awake. A soft groan and a pale head poked out from under the blanket, crawling over to the driver of the cart, a gentle tan wood elf man softly humming to himself.

“Morning makarti. Where are we now?” a soft voice said, the teen wrapped in the blanket asked. They ran a hand through their hair, brushing the pale platinum hair out of their ebony black eyes. A soft yawn accidentally morphed a bunch of sharp extra teeth, which quickly went away when their mouth closed.

“Morning Sol. We are in the middle of cast off woods, we will be to town before nightfall. Would you mind getting my fire starters, and we can stop to quickly make camp?” he asked, giving his adopted child a smile, reaching over to gently make a mess of the naturally fluffy hair.

“Sure thing. Good thing we got plenty of food, it's starting to run out a little.” Sol said, pushing the blanket off and pulling their simple oversized genderless clothing on over their underwear. After some shuffling around Sol grabbed the stuff needed and makarti stopped the cart, letting the horse get unhitched so it could graze. Sol gathered up firewood and made a small spot for the fire by the edge of the path, being cautious as they were taught not to harm any of the plant life nearby as much as possible. The pair sat together cooking a couple rations and started talking about some new songs they had heard in the last town, planning to add them to the usual rounds they did when they arrived at a town.

Due to mak’s job as a traveling entertainer, they were always on the road, including most of Sols life as they traveled together. He had found them abandoned in a dirty pile of cloth in a back road in a town, only alerted when hearing the young changeling crying. Having taken pity, he had taken them in as his own child, teaching the abnormal child how to live his life. It wasn't easy, due to changelings not being very well liked on the road and many being treated as not much more than another sort of monster, but thankfully they had managed to get Sol used to hiding their form as alexa, a female wood elf that mak had came up with Sol as an easy way to hide their true form and have it make more sense that they was his child.

After a while they put the fire out and continued on their journey, both quietly singing elven ballads to pass the time as they continued through the quiet forest. After a while, Sol got a bit tense, feeling as if something was off. 

“Mak, we should stop. Something isn't right here. It feels off.” Sol said, looking around at the trees ahead with suspicion.

“I'll trust your judgement. You want to get out and follow at a distance, or mask yourself in the trees and follow?” he asked, looking over and seeing the  changeling’s hair spike up like a cat’s, knowing that they were on edge.

“Yes, that would be best. I'll take my stuff in case. Be safe.” Sol whispered, giving her father a hug before grabbing her bag and weapons and slipping out of the back as he continued. Everything was silent for another 50 feet until an arrow suddenly embedded itself into the horse’s side, causing it to rear up and thrash around in pain. Quickly getting down and going into camouflage mode, Sol masked their coloring to be like the area around them, dark eyes locked on her father. He quickly calmed the horse and urged it forward at a fast pace, trying to get away from this ambush. Makarti was almost able to, until half a dozen arrows embedded themselves in the horse as well as himself, stopping the horse and knocking him into the carriage. They  quickly went after him, hearing the sound of his lute strumming the song he used to heal, and as they looked inside they saw he had arrows in his chest and one in the joint between his neck and right shoulder. They felt tears well up in their eyes as they quickly got in, pulling him into their lap.

“No no no no no……” they whispered dark tears going down her pale skin as they could feel him getting weaker in her arms. “Please no….”

“Sol, you need to run…. Before those ambushers hurt you…. Get to town, you will be fine without me….” he rasped, giving them his usual joking grin, even as blood was making him weak. 

“No i'm not leaving you…. I'm not going to leave you alone.” Sol said softly, pulling him close and taking the lute out of his hands. Hearing the rustling of leaves and sound of twigs snapping under heavy weight, Sol pulled their fathers rapier out of his bedroll and moved to the back of the cart were the noise was emanating. Looking out, they could see half a dozen goblins creeping toward the carriage with their scimitars out. Three had bows slung over their backs, seeming proud of their takedown. As they drew close, Sol decided there was no good way to deal with this. 

They silently willed their appearance into nothing, the normally off putting but still human features being changed to flat hard to see features. Hair and ears vanished, nose slowly sinking to nothing, all that remained were their soulless black eyes and a thin mouth. As soon as the first goblin was about to climb in, they jumped out to surprise them. Sol let out an ear piercing inhuman screech as they opened their mouth, showing countless sharp needle like teeth. The first goblin was so scared it had a heart attack, collapsing to the ground. The other 5 saw the monstrous humanoid in front of them and quickly turned tail and ran, getting away as fast as possible.

Once they were sure that the goblins were gone, they stabbed the one who had a heart attack a few times to make sure it was dead before changing their appearance back to normal. Sighing softly and checking on makarti, they saw he had held on long enough to give her a last smile before going limp. Fighting back tears, Sol gathered up all of their stuff from the cart and got it off the path best they could, before gathering their fathers wrapped up body and bringing it back to town in hopes for someone to help bury him.

After his funeral, Sol spent the rest of their time traveling as he used to, bringing song and joy to every tavern, bar, city and plaza they encountered. While they weren't quite ready to show their true face to the public, they did what they were meant to do in making music and giving people the best music they could provide.


	3. A Liar's Promise

The dark misty air seeped through the cloak she wore, through the cracks in her porcelain mask hiding her face and gave her a small chill. The torches at the entrance of the temple were alight, glimmering like stars in the darkness. She walked inside, nodding to her fellow people as she came by. Many sizes, different masks and cloaks, but all anonymous. Just as they were to be when outside the main part of the temple. Going deeper in she reached the inner sanctum that she called a home, lowering the hood that covered her golden hair and long pointed elven ears.

“I have returned Molly, got us food and money tonight.” she said, taking the bag out from under her cloak. The woman in a silver mask turned and nodded, taking it. “Thank you Amania, i will spread this among the others. I'm sad to say three more of our group have gone missing while you were gone. Something is very wrong.” the soft raspy voice said quietly. 

“It isn't your fault, we have no way to tell. Leira will protect us from whatever is causing this, i can promise you that.”

“There is only so much our lies and deception can do to protect us. They will catch up with us if we remain here too long.”

The elf frowned behind the full face mask, not believing what she was hearing. “You wish to abandon the temple we all call home? We have nowhere else to go if we do!”

“Listen to me.” the woman hissed, removing the mask to show her dark wrinkled skin. “Tali, your job is to protect our group. My job is to lead. We agreed to this 60 years ago when you joined us. We must do what we can to protect our ways and ensure our family stays safe.” she said, reaching up to remove the porcelain mask from her tall elven friend. The old cracked mask hid a scar going down from her forehead across her left eye to her chin, maring the eternally beautiful face of the elf. 

“Do as you promised me you would do, ensure our safety. We will be moving within the next few nights, while we still can. Whatever is happening, it is growing closer to us. Tell the others to pack, by the night after tomorrow everyone must be ready to get out of here, to a new location.” the wise woman said, handing back the mask to Tali. 

“Yes, as you wish.” she said solemnly, putting back on the cold mask. Amania bowed, leaving the chamber and spreading the word around the dark temple. Hearing what was going on the other followers, clerics and two other paladins agreed to help and started to gather up everything they owned. Amania sighed softly and grabbed her bag and supplies, slipping her chain armor onto her back and holding her mace and dagger close to her as she stood guard by the entrance, leaning against the wall and going into a sleeplike trance to conserve energy. 

She didn't realize how much time had passed until she felt one of the clerics tap her arm, nodding to her. “It is time to get going. Almost everyone is ready, and we gained use of a few horses for the less able.”

“Oh good. I'll go a final sweep, go stay with the others.” Amania replied, pushing herself off the stone and going into the depths of the temple again. She walked around making sure no one left anything behind, until her focus was broken by screams and cries from outside. Dreading the worst, she dashed through the rooms until she got to the exit. 

What greeted her eyes was something out of her worst nightmare, her comrades were surrounded by armored figures, some closer to the temple laying on the ground dead with arrows in their backs. More were trying to run, Molly the leader lay near the horses with an arrow in her stomach, grasping onto the last few breaths she could manage. Amania dashed to her side, dodging a few arrows in the process. The old woman looked up at her with a sad smile, reaching up to touch the cold surface of her mask.  
“Do your duty Tali, i won't last much longer….. Protect your family…..” she whispered before going limp in her arms, eyes gazing at the misty sky with a sad smile on her face. Amania bit her lip and removed the silver mask, placing it into her pocket before looking to the attackers. Fury filled her, seeing her people, her family being slaughtered.

“Begone scum of Leira! Lord Cyric is going to make you suffer!” yelled the mage in extravagant robes, the nearby knights holding a banner of Cyric, their rival god. She should have known they were behind this. Letting out a loud battle cry, she dashed in, bashing her mace into the heads of any attacker on her way to this mage. The survivors took this chance to run, not able to protect themselves against these sort of attackers.

Seeing the elf in armor coming his way, the mage started to prepare a spell as his companions got ready to defend, holding up their metal shields emblazoned with the black sun and skull of Cyric. Letting out a loud yell she swung her mace into the shield, causing the man to stumble back a little. The opening was more than enough for her to lash out with the dagger in her free hand, stabbing another shield barrier in the side of the neck. Kicking the man she just stabbed away she swung her mace once more at the man she had knocked back, managing to knock him over. Focused on the mage she ran forward, just an arm lengths away from him as she felt a sharp pain rip through her, slowly looking down to see the bloody tip of a sword pierced through her stomach and through the armor she wore. The mage just smirked and shoved her to the side, watching her collapse as the sword was yanked free by the fall.

“Now watch you dog of Leira, watch as your precious temple is burned down with all of you. Just like all the others!” he said, casting a spell that set the rather fragile temple ablaze. Amania lifted her head with effort, reaching a bloody hand toward her only home with tears streaming down her face behind the simple mask. 

“No….. not my home….. I promised…..” she said, gasping through her tears as the strength she had drained out of her. She looked to the side and saw her friends bodies being lit one by one to burn the evidence, eventually feeling the hot pain as her life slipped away. 

_ Amania…… Amania….. Amania wake up….. _ She heard in her head, not sure where it was coming from. “Amania, you need to wake up. Wake up!” she heard, feeling herself shaken awake by the hard hands of a blue crystal humanoid, the strange memory escaping her thoughts.

“Apologies Will, i didn't realize i was out of it for so long.” she said, smiling behind the mask she wore. The crystal man just looked amused as he looked at their robed halfling companion. “Don't worry about it, we are almost at town.” 

She nodded, standing up as much as she could in the cart and stretching both her arms and the gray wings that were adorned on her back. Her goddess gave her new life, a second chance many years after her first death. Even as an angel, she would do all she could now to get revenge on the men that took the life of her and her friends, even if it meant going to hell and back.

“Lets see what this new job has for us.” she said, lifting the mask enough to give her male companions a sly excited grin, gaze returning to the oncoming town on the horizon.


	4. The Harp of Orpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made this as a project and a theme for a role play so cool right?

**The harp of orpheus**

 

“Wait, this lord is paying us how much to find this harp?” the stunned tiefling asked, green eyes staring at her companions in shock.  
“200 platinum, just like i said. I'm surprised as well, but hey, it may be worth the money. Especially for both you and swan, talia.” the elf said with a smirk, getting a dirty look from the tiefling. Their druid companion wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, engrossed in her mug of mead. At least until she heard her name said.  
“Wait, what's going on?”  
“200 platinum for a magic harp swan. It will pay off both of your debts, and will easily get me my own cart and crew to start the traveling caravan i had always wanted.” makarti said with a smirk, seeing that get the attention of his less than bright friend.  
“Hell yes let's do it!” she said loudly, startling everyone else in the tavern and earning a venomous glare from the tavern owner.  
“Hey keep your voice down, we can't get kicked out of here tonight. This is the only tavern, and i'm not sleeping on the ground.” talia said harshly, than arrowhead tail flicking back and forth behind her with annoyance.   
The druid pouted at getting scolded and drained the rest of her mug without another word. Makarti chuckled to himself and sighed “i'll inform him that we accept the deal okay? Lets just get some rest tonight.” he had his companions finish their drinks and shooed them up to the room they rented in the tavern. With the time to himself, he went out to inform their employer of their choice to take the job. 

 

The next morning makarti was still awake, eating breakfast as swan came down from the room, very grumpy and very hung over. 

“I swear to the gods if someone pisses me off this morning their head is getting turned into a pumpkin and smashed…..” she grumbled, sitting at the table with her companion.

“It's not my fault you always splurge your money on booze every time we stop at a tavern.” he said with a smirk, amused at the snakelike glare his druid friend gave him. She rested her head on the table, just in time for their cleric to come downstairs, sunny and radiant as ever. 

“Good morning everyone!” 

“Kiss my ass sunshine….” came a muffled growl from swan, pulling her fur cloak around her like a blanket.  
“Huffy as ever in the morning. I'm guessing you got what we needed mak?” the tiefling asked, combing her long hair up into a bun and out of the way.

“Yes, i got us a small cart pulled by two horses. We will have to be careful though. He did give us a direction, but it's deep in the forest so once we reach the closest town we have to leave it behind.” 

“Makes sense i suppose, well i'm all set to go. But we should at least eat so little miss nature here can get over the hangover.” she said with a sharp teasing grin at the grumpy bundle of furs between them. There was a soft huff and makarti chuckled to himself, waving over the tavern keeper and getting his companions their breakfast as well. 

After their meals had been consumed and swan was at least a bit happier, they headed out of the tavern and got in the cart makarti had rented for them, with he at the reigns to drive with the other pair in the back with their supplies. Their grumpy druid curled up on the floor and slept for a while, and during the trip talia and makarti talked, talia speaking about her god, and makarti telling stories he had learned and even singing a few tunes for her. 

They traveled through empty farmland and the occasional woodland path for almost 2 weeks, taking shifts driving and resting. When they finally reached the town of woods end, they decided to stay a while to rest as well as get new supplies for the next weeks worth of the journey. Shooing the girls off to get a room for them at the inn, he took the cart to the nearest shop, but paused in front of a nearby alley as he was passing.

“The hell?.... I swore i heard someth-” his words were cut off with a sharp wail of a child, urging him out of the cart and quickly down the alley. He followed the sound to a crate full of blankets and straw, the wails weak. Lifting the squirming blankets he was caught off guard by an extremely pale infant, with wispy white hair. He hesitated before taking the child in his arms and holding it close, a bit surprised when the baby opened their eyes and stared at him with inky black voids. A small chubby hand reached up and touched his mostly smooth tan skin, and gave a soft happy coo.

“Now what are you little one? Why are you all alone….” he murmured softly, looking around the alley before taking the blankets in the box, wrapping the child in them to keep them warm as he made his way back to the cart. “No matter, i'll keep you safe until i can find a way to care for you little one.” 

Keeping the baby close to his chest he made his way back to the cart and to the shop, buying everything they needed and more for the child, and was greeted by swan having an arm wrestling match against a very strong looking man as soon as he entered the tavern. Talia was sitting chatting with a few people but looked up as soon as he came in, waving him over. Deciding to go with it he sat next to her, and she looked at the bundle of blankets curiously.  
“Hey what do you have there?”

“I'm not quite sure myself. A child of some sort it seems.” he said, moving the blankets to show the now sleeping infant.  
“I have never seen one so pale like that. And here i thought tieflings are weird.” she chuckled softly, looking up hearing a sudden cheer from swan and spectators as their fur covered companion had won the match surprisingly. “Hey swan come over here for a second.”   
The elf looked over briefly before joining them, looking at the baby curiously. “Where the hell did you get a changeling? I thought they usually stayed out of towns in the woods like me.”  
“Wait so this is a changeling?”

“Yeah, it's a changeling. They can take on the appearance of anything humanoid. Had a small tribe of them in my clan because we didn't mind how they looked.”

“Really? Odd but okay that makes sense. Still doesn't tell me how i will care for this little one.”  
“Just like you would another child. Feed it and care for it. Besides, if i remember correctly changeling children don't always need mothers milk, but it's prefered. I can just get normal milk for them if i have to.” swan informed, surprisingly knowing in this subject which was odd for their normally ditsy elf friend. 

Talia looked at her shocked from the info dump before saying “who are you and what did you do to our swan?”  
“Bitch i'm sober so screw you. And on that note, barkeep one tankard of ale please!” she said with a grin, marching to the bar and sitting at one of the stools.

Makarti rolled his eyes and looked at talia, who was looking at the baby with a very happy grin “so, do you have a name yet?”

“No i haven't named it yet, i don't even know if it's a boy or girl.” he muttered  
“They don't have a real gender, so let's call them sol. It seems to meet changeling naming patterns if i remember what little i know about them.”

“Works for me. Looks like your Sol now my little darling.” he said with a grin, getting a giggling coo out of the infant again.

 

The upcoming week or two featured makarti taking care of their new little companions, with both swan and talia acting as mothers whenever the elf bard needed to rest or take a break. They were all more than happy to take sol along with them on their quest, even if their crying did sometimes keep talia up at night. In this time they also visited a couple other towns, gaining clues as to where the harp would lie. Their quest finally lead them to the woods of fog, a dense forest enchanted with magic fog that would cause anyone in it to get hopelessly lost. The trio stood 20 feet away from the woods foggy edge, staring at it. 

“So, we are supposed to go in there and get it?” talia asked, very nervous about all of this.

“It seems to be so. I can't fathom how we will do so, the fog will make that very difficult….” makarti muttered, on edge and protectively holding little sol in the baby blanket they made for them.  
“Guys, i'm a druid this shouldn't be that hard. From what i can tell we just need to follow the river once inside.” swan informed them, not at all scared since this was their element after all.

The pair looked at their drunkard friend with suspicion, knowing it wouldn't be as easy as she was saying at all. With another moment of hesitation they started walking into the forest, the fog enveloping them and making it impossible to see a foot in front of their face. They continued to walk in the same direction for more than an hour until talia stopped. 

“It's no use! We are lost now i'm sure of it!” 

“Calm down talia have some faith in us okay? We will get out of here.” mak reassured before glancing down at sol worriedly. The baby opened their dark eyes and looked up at him and giggled, letting out a little musical sounding coo. The fog around them dissipated a little, which caught the attention of swan.

“Hey the fog lifted a little! Mak give sol to me and start singing or play music, just something.” she said, taking the little changeling in her arms so her companion could get his lute out. Not really thinking about what to play he just strummed a loud chord which dispelled the fog in a short area around them. On the very edge of the fog that was visible was the bank of the river they had been looking for.

“There it is! Keep playing and lets go!” talia said excitedly, readying her mace as she lead the way down the bank, makarti behind her and swan bringing up the rear with sol in her arms.

The river lead them a long ways until the fog vanished on it's own revealing a large pond with a small waterfall on the far end. On a shrine like stone sat an ornate harp of gold and silver, not showing any sort of tarnish or damage to its surface. 

Makarti stepped forward in awe, whispering out loud “it's true….. It's really true….”

As he came closer to the harp there was a breeze that seemed to pluck the strings, and from it emerged a spirit of a human male, wearing simple robes. His pale skin seemed translucent, and the bloody stump of a neck met a solitary floating head of platinum blond hair. His red eyes looked at them curiously, a faint smile on his face. “I am orpheus, owner and guardian of the harp of my same name. Who are you and why are you here.”

The group was shocked and didn't say anything, though sol looked excited seeing him and giggled, reaching out a little chubby arm toward the phantom. Talia was the first to speak, kneeling like she would her own god. “I am talia morningstar, follower of the god apollo. We came seeking your harp on the request of the man who hired us.”

The ghost picked the harp up as if he was solid and floated over, inspecting them “i see no reason to give it to you. I do not know your true motives. Your child there is the only one i can see is worthy outright, and if they were older i would gladly offer. But i must test you.” he looked makarti dead in the eyes, silently challenging him. “You must fight each other, to the death. The person who wins will be granted the ability to use my harp and keep it.”

“What?!” all three said at once, shocked at such a request. 

“I refuse! I will not harm my friends!” talia cried, tearing up at even considering the idea. 

“I refuse, the child needs a family, and i have an eternity left to live. I won't let my music and tales die here.” makarti said harshly, glaring at the spirit for suggesting they do such a thing. 

“I would fight them.” swan said, getting both shocked and harsh glares from everyone. “What? I like a good fight, but to the death is a bit much for anyone. Seriously i'm not killing the only people who can tolerate my drunk ass all the time.” she said with a laugh, earning a laugh from the spirit as well.

“I see. You are very loving, all of you. This makes me happy. But i still must test you in some form.” orpheus said, before makarti stepped forward with his lute.

“I challenge you to a battle of songs! The one who bests the other gets the harp, you win we will leave you be. I win, we take the harp along with us to meet our quest deal.”

Surprised at this proposal, orpheus laughed, smiling brightly. “I will gladly take your challenge! I have not had a battle of songs in so long, never since i came to rest here. Let us begin!” he yelled and proceeded to start strumming his harp. The music that he played was angelic, sorrowful yet joyful, heart wrenching yet heartwarming. The very trees and river nearby listened nearby and wept when the song ended. 

The harp spirit looked at makarti with a smirk as the elven bard readied his lute, tossing a set of panpipes to talia who started up a little beat for him with her tapping boot. The bard started playing his lute and singing, singing of love, family, friends, lost love and the search for it. The music was incredibly joyful but still tugged at the heartstrings, to the point the dryads who lived among the nearby trees came out, wailing sorrowfully at the end for the want of the love he sang of. Even orpheus shed a few tears, thinking of a long lost love of his own. 

“You have bested me my friend. You have made me remember my own lost love, and i am thankful. You may take the harp, as long as you promise not to sell it to your employer. It's power is not meant for such hands, only yours.” he said, offering it to makarti, who took it. “I shall live in the harp, but i will give you one last gift.” he floated over to swan, holding sol and rested a hand on the child's head. “I give you my blessing. You shall become an amazing bard, like your father. And if you come for my harp on your own quest, rest assured you will get it.” he smiled at them before vanishing, the breeze strumming the harp one final time. The trio left the pond, the wailing dryads, the misty woods and following the spirits orders did not go to the man with the harp. They refused, and decided to part ways only a few years later. Talia returned to her temple, swan her forest, makarti his cart with his new child in tow, to spread the beautiful music he was given.


End file.
